Kou Omori
Kou Omori is the main character of Okotowari Shimasu. He's a second year student at Nantoka High School, where he transferred due to various circunstances, where he befriended Akie Shirogami, and later the rest of the cast. Kou is shown to be quiet and somewhat shy. He's not too good with social interactions, but still values his friends more than anything. He shows a specially strong connection to Akie, to whom he may be developing romantic feelings. Appearence Kou a is short, light skinned and slim boy. He has short blue hair that covers one of his eyes, which is also blue. When wearing the Nantoka School uniform, he wears an unbuttoned jacket and a vest. When seen wearing casual clothes, he usually wears simple shirts and jeans. His most common shirts are Hell souvenirs, with the letters JGK on them. It was revealed that his left eye is actually demon, having a different pupil from his human eye. Although it hasn't been seen un colour, it can be assumed that his demon eye is yellow, since it was mentioned to look like Akki's. Personality Kou is a quiet boy, who usually doesn't say much and prefers to try and blend in with the background. He's wary of other people, since he fears he might hurt them, but he's also extremely wary of any sort of strange event that might lead to an anime-like scneario. Despite his quiet nature, Kou isn't afraid to say what he thinks. This is shown especially in his relationship with Katsuo Tomoda, who he isn't afraid to call plain or confusing with an extra. Due to his fears of hurting other people, Kou is extremely protective of his friends, especially Akie Shirogami. Background Kou is the son of Akki and Chikara Omori, and was born half-demon and half-human. However, Chikara wanted him to live a human life, so he was raised in the human world. In chapter 21, Kou's backstory is revealed by Chikara. When Kou was born, it was unsure wether or not he'd be able to survive. He inherited the powers of his demon mother, but due to his nature as neither human nor demon, it was unsure to everyone what extent his powers could reach. He lived in the same neighborhood for five years, until one day he accidentally hurt one of his friends with his powers. This incident resulted in him realizing he was dangerous, and that if other people came close to him, they might suffer the same fate as his friend and become injured, or worse. Ever since then, Kou started invoking strange creature and phenomena with his powers, in an attempt to keep people away from him and stop himself from hurting anyone else. Ever since then, Kou had to transfer many times, never having the time to make any friends. Powers and abilities Being half-demon, Kou posseses many powers inherent to this race. Although the exact nature of these powers are very ambiguous and there are no specifics as to what his limits are. Super Strenght Kou is shown having great strenght, despite his frail appearance. This was shown during the soccer match in Chapter 6, where he created an explosion by hitting a ball. In Chapter 3 he also refused to fight Katsuo by saying he would not only hurt Katsuo very badly, but also destoy the entire school. Summoning Powers Kou is able to summon all kinds of monsters, aliens and phenomena around him. It was confirmed in his backstory that instead of them being attracted to him, he is always subconsciously attracting them in an attempt to keep other people away from him. Cooking Kou is a very good cook, being grouped with Hotaru and Keita whenever the group needs to eat. Story At the beginning of the story, Kou transfers to Nantoka High School a few weeks into the school year. There, he meets Akie Shirogami, who acts friendly towards him. However, despite this Kou refuses Akie's invitation to become closer, since he fears Akie is the kind of person who would be in great danger if they became friends. Despite this, Akie tries talking to him and ends up convincing him to become his friend. Kou accepts, and ever since then they have been best friends. In Chapter 3, Kou received a letter from Katsuo Tomoda, who asked Kou to fight him. Kou, confused, says he though Katsuo was just an extra, and says he does not want to fight him, since that would only injure Katsuo and destroy the school. Thanks to Akie's intervention, Kou convinces Katsuo to become his friend instead of his rival, and with a new friend joining their group, Kou asks Akie to start calling each other by their first name. During the campout, Kou felt guilty for potentially having trapping the group in an alternative dimension. He is part of the cooking group together with Hotaru, and still wants to protect Akie from any kinds of danger, even if it means him sitting and doing nothing. A few days later, he uses a special technique during a soccer play in PE, which ends up creating an explosion. Because of these incidents, he is approached by class presidents Keita and Maiko Narabuko. Keita wants to befriend Kou, thinking he's cool, while Maiko wants him to stop putting the school in danger. Thanks again to Akie's involvement, Maiko's hostility against Kou stops, and they manage to become friends. Erina, who is a fan of Maiko, hears about Kou's new friendship with her and becomes friends with Kou in order to befriend Maiko too. With their friend group now consisting of 7 people, Kou realizes all of his friends would be in danger if something happened around him, so he decides to ask Katsuo for help to make him look more plain. He, Keita and Akie try various things to make him blend in more, but eventually Kou realizes that he's been able to become friends with all of them due to his strange powers driving them to him, so he doesn't mind staying the way he was before. However, he's still happy to be becoming less popular as Seraphina transfers in and joins the group. During the day off, Kou and Akie go on a walk, and Kou explains to Akie that his family lives in Hell. Later, when Keita, Seraphina and Katsuo ask Kou for help studying and the group decides to go to his house, he introduces her mother and talks about his second mother being absent. When Summer Vacation starts, he invites his friends to meet his family in a summer trip. They all go to the Underworld, where Kou is embarrassed by his mothers in front of his friends. It's also revealed here that, being a human-demon hybrid, his eye left eye is a demon eye. Kou and his friends attend the Summer Festival, where he tries to win different prizes for Akie. However, since him and Katsuo are too good at the booth games, they end up being banned from participating in them. When the group gets separated, Keita tells Akie and him to go ahead to his secret spot. Kou expresses happiness over being together with Akie and everyone else during the festival. Him and Akie promise to come back together with everyone else next year, and as the mood grows better between them, they regroup with everyone else. Aftter the fireworks end, Kou thanks all of his friends for his summer memories, which makes all of them feel a bit awkward. Once the new semester starts, Kou's powers seem to be acting up again, as he gets called to the principal's office for bringing an alien to campus. He's called by Kanae, who scolds him for it, but soon realizes he didn't mean to cause trouble. This leaves Kanae thinking, and she ends up calling her mothers to talk about him. Chikara and Akki talk about Kou's powers and his backstory with Kanae, who leaves realizing she'll never be able to understand him. Some time later, Kou is approached by Keita and Maiko about his cousin, and he explains that the time they've spent with him might have made it so they've become inmune to certain kinds of magic, and started absorving some of his weakest powers, such as being able to see past a demon's camouflage spell. In the Sports Festival Kou participates in the relay race as a middle racer between Seraphina and Katsuo. Despite not being too motivated to participate, Akie's cheers make him go on record-breaking speeds. He goes fast enough so that even after Katsuo drops the baton he gives him, he's still able to win the race. He goes to the School Trip alongside his friends, managing to not get himself involved into any trouble. He goes to the hot springs with Katsuo and Akie, where the former asks them about what they think about Keita's actions. However, both of them fail to realize his romantic feelings and are unable to give any proper advice. Later, when Keita is asking Akie to switch futons with him, Kou grabs Akie's hand and sleeps holding it in order to keep him in place. When the Beauty Contest was announced, Kou was afraid of being forced to participate due to his popularity. However, he and Akie were shocked to realize he wasn't as popular as they both thought, getting only one vote. He watched the contest unfold, commenting on the strangeness of having a tournament that's basically just a posing competition. Relationships Akie Shirogami Akie is Kou's first and closest friend. Although he initially didn't want to become friends with him, fearing that Akie seemed like the kind of character that ends up dying, they quickly became close. Kou feels like it's his duty to protect Akie, always keeping him out of harm's way, and likes going home with him. It seems that Kou is unaware of Akie's romantic feelings towards him. In the 2016 Christmas special, Kou said his most important memory of his friends was the day he met Akie. Katsuo Tomoda Although he initially wanted to fight Kou, Katsuo became his friend when Kou told him he'd rather have a friend than a rival, and that he was afraid their fighting would destroy the school and put his life in danger. Even though they maintain a friendly relationship, Katsuo is still competitive and always wants to wins against Kou. It's also common for Kou to make fun of Katsuo and his plain appearance, though there seems to be no ill intent behind his words. Erina Yoshisaki Erina was initially against the idea of approaching Kou, since she thought she would end up becoming his love interest and be killed off by a villain. However she became more willing to spend time with him once she realized Akie took on the role of the romantic interest, leaving her free. After the school campout, she talks about being jealous of Hotaru, since she had things in common with Akie, because unlike her she didn't have anything to talk with Kou and his group or any reason to become friends with them. However, when Maiko and Keita started spending time with them, Erina joined the group in order to become closer to Maiko. Ever since then, she's been a part of the group, and now acts more naturally around Kou since she's no longer scared of being in love with him. Hotaru Akina Hotaru is part of Kou's group of friends, although they don't seem to have a particularly close relationship. Keita Narabuko Keita approached Kou out of curiosity, since he'd managed to become popular within one month of transferring and became friends with Akie and Katsuo. Due to his personality, Keita had no problem becoming friends with Kou and joining the group. Keita has shown to be supportive of Kou and Akie's feelings for him, being also easily dragged into any kind of strange situation. Maiko Narabuko When she first approached Kou, Maiko wanted to make sure he wasn't breaking any rules. However, she ended up befriending him and the rest of the cast, probably thanks to her brother. Ever since then, Maiko has been a part of the group, and while they don't seem to share a particularly close friendship, they still consider each other friends. Maiko is usually the one playing the straight man and poining out the strange things Kou does. Seraphina Klein When she transferred, Kou was thankful to Seraphina for taking his title of the transfer student, Despite not being especially close to her, Serphina gets easily dragged into any of Kou's antics, such as following Katsuo around on their free day. Kou is the only character who refers to Seraphina by her last name. Chikara Omori Chikara is Kou's human mother, and as such they live together. Kou is embarrassed to talk with his mother in front of his friends, but he's talkative enough with her for her to know about Akie, mentioning how he's "always talking about him at home". Akki Omori As Kou's demon mother, he sees Akki more than he sees Chikara. He seems to be shy, probably due to Akki's overaffective nature, but he stills greets his mother with a smile when she comes home. Despite all this, Kou is still often embarrassed by Akki's gestures of love. Haruto Onigasaki Kou and Haruto are cousins, but they don't seem to have an especially strong relationship. In school, Kou doesn't get involved with the Student Council too much, so they barely talk. Kou didn't even know Haruto was a student at Nantoka until it was pointed out to him by Maiko and Keita. Kanae Senjou Kou respects his homeroom teacher, explaining how he's sorry for the problems he causes. Kanae still thinks of him as problematic student, but she admits he is at least a good boy. Gallery Koulate.JPG Anniversary dot jpeg.jpg|Akie and Kou, in the first year anniversary image Kou intimidated.JPG|Kou, talking with his cousin Haruto Kou embarrassed.JPG|Kou with his hair pulled up, revealing his eye chapter19cover.png|Kou, in the cover of Chapter 19 Kou having fun.JPG Kou yeah.JPG|Kou, happy to be with his friends Baby kou.JPG|Kou as a baby Trivia * At 150cms, Kou is the shortest male character in the series. Since his height is the same as Erina's, they're both the shortest main character. * The kanji in Kou's name means Protagonist. * Kou has been shown in different flashbacks to wear different uniforms, as he's been to many different schools before. The most recurring uniform he's worn in the Gekkoukan School Uniform, from Persona 3. In his school report photo, seen in Chapter 20, he wears the Shujin Academy uniform, from Persona 5. * In his school report in Chapter 20, some information about Kou's is revealed, such as his previous schools. The schools listed are Shujin Academy, Morioh-cho Middle School and Seishun Gakuen Middle School. All of these are references to different series; Persona 5, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and The Prince of Tennis. * In that same file it's also said that Kou's birthplace is Tokyo. * In the 2016 Christmas Special it was revealed that Kou and her mothers own a three-headed dog named Cerberus, an allusion to the mythological creature of the same name. * Kou looks similar to the protagonist of the game Persona 3, Minato Arisato. This was referenced in the first chapter, when Kou is approached by the door of the Velvet Room. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters